dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Batman: The Telltale Series
Episodes Do we create separate pages for all episodes? We didn't for The Wolf Among Us, or DLC content for other games like Arkham and DCUO. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:14, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi Tupka, if you wouldn't mind -- our portal has an episode section that we want to link to. Knakveey (talk) 18:20, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Fair enough. Don't like the naming convention, though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:23, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::What would you prefer? This is what we were hoping to replicate -- i.e episode list https://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Telltale%27s_Game_of_Thrones_Super_Walkthrough Knakveey (talk) 18:25, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Something in the title that makes it clearer what it is. "Realm of Shadows" is a pretty generic phrase. When I saw the name, I thought it was a sublocation of Hell or something. It's not immediately clear it's Batman related. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:29, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::How about Realm of Shadows (Telltale Video Game)?Knakveey (talk) 18:32, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I recommend "Batman: The Telltale Series: Realm of Shadows". It's a bit wordy, but unless we have a "Title" field on the video game template (I don't think we do), then that seems like the least confusing possibility (besides the even wordier "Batman: The Telltale Series, Episode 1: Realm of Shadows" - Hatebunny (talk) 18:35, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Okee doke -- changed it to the title you recommended above. I'm also just using the same VG template you guys have made. Might be worthwhile to make a different one for the game series if you're inclined. I don't want to step on any toes though. Thanks for your help and consideration! Knakveey (talk) 18:43, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, for consistencies -- I think i'll name it "Realm of Shadows (Batman: The Telltale Series)". Cool? Knakveey (talk) 18:49, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Per private admin discussion, we're gonna go with keeping everything on this page. I'm just leaving a comment here to log the decision so this conversation doesn't look open-ended. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:04, August 4, 2016 (UTC) First appearances Somebody added "first appearance" to every single character and I removed them because I think that's silly. I mean technically it is the first appearance of the specific continuity versions of these characters, but I think that goes against the spirit of the tag. It's supposed to help you usefully determine any new things being created for this property. Tagging everything is not only unnecessary, it also makes it impossible to track the actual OCs, like the Zellerbachs and the Children of Arkham. Plus this is the page for the full Telltale series, not the individual episodes... so it kind of goes without saying that every character's appearances are confined to this one page. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:44, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Seasons I know that all episodes of season one go on this page, but what about all seasons? I know we already have a page for season two, but I was under the impression they would be cited on this page instead; all seasons under one page. If a page for each season was the plan, may I suggest changing the name of this page. Maybe, Batman: Realm of Shadows?--MysteryScooby (talk) 21:20, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :I'm a bit confused, why should they be on the same page? The Enemy Within is a sequel to the first game not an extension of it, it's like suggesting Arkham Asylum and Arkham City should be on the same page. --Mr Rinn (talk) 08:31, August 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Also The Enemy Within is available on fewer platforms, so this page would be at risk of becoming messy and/or misleading. --Mr Rinn (talk) 08:34, August 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Upon further inspection, I take back my suggestions. I didn't realize it was a squeal and honestly thought it was an extension, like the second season of a television show. Although, I guess now 1st tags could be added to existing characters.--MysteryScooby (talk) 20:14, August 10, 2017 (UTC)